Although drone technology has been around for half a century, high production costs and older technology limited owners of large and bulky drones to include mostly that of military or special interest groups. Advancements in drone technology reduced the price and size of drones, eventually making them more readily available to individual consumers. With an increase in consumer drones, problems began to surface regarding privacy, trespassing and security issues.
As drones are able to fly at high altitudes, it is extremely difficult to remove an unwanted drone from a designated property. Also, many drones are able to carry a payload, which raises security issues concerning hostile applications such as carrying and deploying an explosive or harmful chemical agent. Not being able to remove or eliminate potentially threatening drones can be a major problem for governments, event planners, or any land owner.